


Quiet Comforts

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After the Wedding, F/F, Isabelle is totally also a freewheeling bisexual, Lydia deserves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle goes to find Lydia after the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [Shadowhunters Ficathon]()
> 
> Prompt:  
>  _Won't you be my lady forever,  
>  I'm ready to commit to you _
> 
> _Meet me at the altar in your white dress,  
>  Girl, let's get married_

After congratulating her brother, Isabelle turns back to look at the altar and is confronted by Lydia's face. Even after the emotions are slipped behind a happy smile and glassy eyes, Isabelle can't help but remember the undisguised hurt and confusion on Lydia's face.

Despite their differences, Isabelle actually likes Lydia. She's an amazing woman, and Izzy's sure that if it hadn't been for the way they met, they might have been fast friends. Still might be.

The wedding aborted, strategy session over, Isabelle leaves Alec in Magnus's capable hands and heads up to the office that Lydia had taken over, knocking gently on the door.

"Come in," Lydia's voice is muffled by the door, but Izzy can hear the hoarseness. As she pushes the door open, she catches Lydia wiping off her face, turning to look her straight on, "Isabelle."

"Hey Lydia," Isabelle steps into the room, shutting the door behind her quietly, "I just wanted to thank you. For what you did for Alec. It can't have been easy for you..."

"I-uh. Yeah," Lydia's eyes are reddened, "But he deserves to be happy."

"So do you." Isabelle steps forward, reaching out to touch Lydia's wrist gently.

"I had my chance." Lydia turns away, her hair loose and swaying around her face, fiddling with one of the pins in the pile in front of her.

"You can have another." Isabelle sits on the edge of the desk, and Lydia looks up at her. startled by her proximity.

"I-"

"Happiness isn't a finite thing," Isabelle leans in, tilting her head to the side to get her hair out of her face, "You get as many chances as there are seconds in a day. You just need to take a chance."

Lydia finally looks up at her, and Isabelle is once again surprised by the bare emotions shifting across Lydia's face.

"I keep taking them and things keep... getting in the way," her shoulders hunch in and she looks down, "Maybe it's just not meant for me. I have my work, I'll manage."

"You shouldn't have to." Isabelle smiles at her sadly.

"What else can I do, then?"

"Alec isn't the only Lightwood sibling," Isabelle suggests softly, and Lydia's eyes snap up to meet hers again, "And I know I may not be the future head of the New York Institute, but I am the best forensic pathologist in New York. And, more importantly, I like you, and I think you looked beautiful today. Maybe not today, or even in a week, but someday we could try this again, but with less broken hearts."

"I-" Shock spreads across Lydia's face, and Isabelle leans in gently, pausing bare inches from her face.

"Would you take this chance on me?" 

Lydia searches her eyes for a moment, then closes her eyes, exhaling softly, and nods.

Their lips meet gently, a press of skin on skin, and when Isabelle pulls back, Lydia is smiling.

"I have to deliver the Mortal cup to the clave but... I'll fire message you?" Lydia touches her wrist, and Isabelle turns her palm up, lacing their fingers together.

"I'll be waiting."

She slips off her perch on the table, their hands sliding apart, and leaves, with a last, lingering glance at Lydia.


End file.
